


Through Another's Eye's

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Amanda as seen through Joe's eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Another's Eye's

Joe watched Amanda and Mac and wondered how many women in MacLeod's past knew there was another person in his life, one that he rarely could say no to no matter how much she infuriated him. From what he'd seen and read about the two of them Mac was never unfaithful to the woman he was with when Amanda was around. But the triangle existed never the less. The tension, sexual and otherwise, between them was palatable. He'd always wondered why they never made a go of a long-term relationship, but after he got to know Amanda he knew why.


End file.
